Memory is the key, Please don't forget me
by CoyoteDragon
Summary: Alexis Dove, code name,Agent California. She's a22 year old girl who just got admitted into project freelancer. But she's not a ordinary girl, her life up until now has been a living hell. She had been abused by her family and peers until the point where she went halfway insane. Now read her story and be amazed as she slowly starts recovering, and falling in love. Washington x OC
1. Chapter 1

Here's her bio.

Real name: Alexis Marie Dove

Team name: Agent California

Nicknames: Cali, Cat, Dove, Lexus

Age: 22

Gender: female

Hair: lower shoulder blade length. Golden dirty blonde. Glossy and soft.

Eyes: Green with soft turqoise near the center. Big and innocent.

Height: 5,8

Fighting Skill level on scale 0-100: 93

Shooting skill level on scale 0-100:80

Mental stability on scale 1-10: 6, 1/2

Likes: Fighting, animals, coyotes, dragons, drawing, reading, writing, playing, singing on her own, flying, asking questions, Agent Washington, Agent Maine, Agent York, Agent South, Agent Carolina.

Dislikes: Rude people, dancing, most humans, stalling, ants, clowns, alcohol, drugs, tattoos, piercings, bullies, her family, talking about her past, Agent North, Agent Connecticut, TeX(on occasion) AI(after what epsilon did to Washington).

Personality traits for personality 1: Innocent, curious, playful when with friends, Humble, loving, trusting, friendly, very outgoing and confident, polite.

Personality traits for personality 2: Sarcastic, deadly on the battlefield, Hotheaded, cold, no regard for Human life, semipain resistant.

Extra history: from age 6-19 she was physically, verbally, and mentally abused by family, and school mates. Her only 'friends' invited her to a sleepover and shaved her head, whilst also beating her. The constant torture and horror in her life caused her to form a split personality around the age of 17. The only thing that kept her from going completely insane, was her pet. A fluffy black cat named Draco. Who only had three legs because her drug addicted mother threw him and broke it. Causing him to wail until they couldn't stand it anymore and they got it amputated.

After she turned 19, she took on a job as an assassin. Killing many people for money, hey skills were almost unmatched by pedestrians. Until one day she took revenge on her family. She came in and killed her father, who in a drunken fury had just murdered her mother. But before she could escape, the police came an arrested her. She was 21 when they arrested didn't know she was an assassin. Bit realized she was partially insane. So they let her keep her cat, but put her in solitary until she was 22.

By this time, she had completly forgotten being an assassin, she could only remember two things. Her torture, and killing her father.

Your now up to date on her life.

(Trust me this will be good, this won't be Luke those stories where it's all random, and the main character is completely crazy an unpredictable.)

:: Earth. California, lower east prison. Solitary confinement.::

==Alexis POV==

I laid on my bed. One arm behind my head, acting like a pillow. The other scratching my cats, who was laying on my stomach.

I stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Just searching through ideas and thoughts. About two hours ago I had finished an amazing drawing of a house galloping through a fire. One of the guards then confiscated it. Though, I probably would have given him it if he asked.

My cat, Draco. Suddenly meowed and jumped off my blue prison jumper covered belly. Hitting the floor and limping to the back corner. His three little legs moving fast under his sleek black pelt. Once at the corner he preceded to hiss. That meant one thing. A guard was coming.

"Alexis, you have company. Try to make yourself look presentable and be at the gates in less than five minutes." I leaned forwards in my bed to see through the bars of my cell. The man now has his back to me, it was Brown. He usually the nicest to me. He didn't take my artwork or insult me.

I stood up and waked to my wall sink. Brushing my golden dirtyblonde hair quickly. And brushing my teeth. As soon as I rinsed my brush and spit I heard brown speak impatiently. "Come on, five minutes is up." I leaped up in slight shock from the sudden appearance of his voice.

I trotted to the hate and stood there. Draco walked to me and rubbed against my leg. Nervous, some of the guards like to take him and jack with him to piss me off, and laugh as my second personality took hold. I gently picked him up and nudged him away from the door. "No, it'll be OK buddy alright. Just go sit on the bed."

"OK I'm ready." I spoke softly. I watched as Brown nodded to me before turning and shouting. "CLEAR!" using the voice magnifier in his cool metal armor. A loud resonating BEEP, suddenly filled the cold little room. Before the gate made a popping sound and swung open. Brown walked to me. His face invisible behind his golden visor in his navy blue armor.

"Who's visiting me? I've never gotten visitors before." I spoke softly. I heard him sigh. " I don't know, they're from a confidential branch of the military. Won't tell anyone who they are, or why they want to talk to you. But they have clearance so. " My eyes widened in surprise. "The Military? Confidential? Is this about when I killed my father? It wasn't my fault, I had to! He was looking for me, and he would've hurt me again!" I cried out. Brown shushed me. "Hey it'll be OK. Why would the military come for you for just a common everyday murder? Although you can't remember about 2 years of your life maybe you did something?"

I gulped, great. In the two years I can't remember, "What could I have possibly done?"

I asked worriedly. Though, already knowing he wouldn't have an answer for me. He slapped a pair of handcuffs on my wrists. "Don't know, bit you ever heard the saying. Curiosity killed the cat? Take a note and stop asking questions." He then stood behind me. Waiting for me to move forward.

I waked past the long lines of cells. Done empty. Others filled with idiots. Who catcalled and taunted add I asked by. Others making vulgar requests to me in reference to my hourglass shaped body.

Finally we came to a door, which led to a hallway, which led to another door, wich led to a locked room. We stood in front of the door for a moment. Before Brown yelled, "I have prisoner 378B. Open the door please!" With a click and a shudder the door was remotely opened.

A very, very country voice said in a low fluid tone. "Please miss Dove. If you wouldn't mind enter and take a seat. And you, Mr. Brown. Would you kindly remove those shackles from the young ladies wrists. She won't do any harm. Right miss Dove?" I nodded and spoke, "yes sir I won't."

Brown approached me and drew a key. After a moment the cuffs clinked and fell to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry." I apologized. Immediately bending over to get them. But the man's voice stopped me. "Oh my, what manners you have young lady. Don't worry, let Mr. Brown see to those things. You just come have a seat here. And uh, Mr. Brown. If you wouldn't mind leaving after you've picked up those things."

I glanced at Brown as he muttered to himself and picked up the cuffs. Before leaving. I turned to a table that had a little sad looking light hanging from the ceiling above it. Casting florescent light upon the two men sitting there.

There was a black man with a kind face. And a white man with an all around mustache and goatee. They both wore glasses, and the same suit. I walked over and gingerly took a seat.

" Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. This here is my counsellor. And I'm the director. He held his hand out to me. But I didn't take it. My mind immediately flashed to all possible situations linked to names like those. I didn't like what came to mind. "Oh no, look I'm not crazy! Your not taking me to somemental institution!" I spoke firmly. Not quite shouting, but raising my voice.

" Please now Alexis, were not from an institution. Were quite different from that. " I immediately felt insecure. Remembering how brown told me they were from the Military. "Oh, sorry. I assumed since the only people who want to talk to me are stiffs and phcyitrists."

He nodded, "that's alright. It's quite understandable you'd come to that conclusion. Though we're here for a different matter."

I raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" He chuckled. "Ah your a curious one. Much like Washington." I wrinkled my nose. "The state? How am I like a state. Do these prison jumpers make me look that fat?" This caused both men to burst into laughter.

I waited patiently until they had composed themselves. "I'm sorry about that. And no my dear, in fact those clothes ate slimming on you."

I blushed at what he said. "Now were here because of one reason. And two contributing factors of that reason. One factor is, we are aware that you have lost two years of your memory to the overwhelming pain of the torture you endured. But are you aware that in that time, You were a very dangerous assassin for hire?"

I choked. I started coughing for a minute before catching my breath again. "What!? No I've only ever killed one person. That's, that's, no I wouldn't do that!" He shook his head. " You may not have but your other personality did." I let his words sink in. I bit my lip, almost scared of what his answer would be to my next question. "How many people did, did, did I kill?"

"Allot."

I breathed slowly. And focused trying to recollect this. After a moment I got an image, an image of my holding a knife and approaching someone from behind. Someone with a bounty on their head.

I gasped and opened my eyes. The memories rushing back now. Pounding in my skull, and pressing at my temples. But I didn't freak out, I remember specifically only agreeing on killing those who deserved it. I was still fine.

"OK, I think. I think I remember now." I noticed I was nervous. Which wasn't a normal thing for me. I had hardened myself after my years of pain. Both my persona's were hard like that.

"Good, now." The director continued. " Of this information eye to reach the prison system, which it eventually will. You'll be in a lot of trouble. Now. We evaluated your skills, and have decided that you have very, very high skill levels. In some places, you surpass in skill done of our agents. Which brings me to the second factor. "

I looked at him. Waiting for him to speak, but the black man spoke. His voice soothing and sounding wise. No wonder they called him counselor.

"We are a state of the art scientific endeavor, with one goal in mind: to ensure the security of humanity in a harsh and violent galaxy. We are a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with A.I. implants in order to win the war with the Covenant. We call the program, Project Freelancer."

I looked at him. "That sounds really cool, bit what does that have to do with me?"

He nodded. "Good question, recently one of our agents. Agent Connecticut, betrayed us. When we tried to confront her she attacked and attempted to escape with her lover. And unfortunately, but well deserved. Was accidentally shot and killed. This leaves, a rather empty gap within our ranks. We've seen your abilities, an would like to test you, and offer you a chance. A chance to escape your prison and join us. Will you do it?"

Both men stared at me. Waiting, there eyes boring holes into my own. I thought about it in my head. It sounds fun, reasonable, and I took from society. I need to give something back. I nodded while confidently saying, "I'll do it."

The director spoke, "that is simply wonderful, just-" but I interrupted. " on three conditions. " he looked at me. His eyes narrowed, "and what would those happen to be. I swallowed. " First, I want my record wiped clean." He spoke. "My dear, that's an easy task. Next?"

"Also, I don't want anyone to know about my split personality. I don't want pity, and I don't want to be taunted." He looked at me with his eyes full of some unknown emotion. "My dear, if you fight well enough no one will date pity you, and no one would dream of taunting a girl as sweet as you appear to be, but if you don't want me to tell I won't. But I must inform them on your past."

I bit my lip, that sounded reasonable but I was unsure. Finally I made a split second decision. "OK, that sounds fine. And third, I keep my cat."

Author note:

Hey guys! How do you like the first chapter? If you absolutely hated it, I'm sorry. Please read the second though. Because if you read the second and you still hate it. Then I will respect your decision. If you don't, your a jerk. And if you like it. Yay! Phrase keep reading and comment how you feel about the story. Any mistakes I might have made. Or your ideas on what you think might happen. I love to hear people guess about what they think will happen. Action in the next chap. Thanks for reading, ~CoyoteDragon.


	2. Hi I'm California

== Alexis POV==

"Alright, let's see what you made of." The directors voice boomed. I stood in a giant circular arena of sorts. There were big rectangular obstacles with turrets on top. I wasn't sure if they had real bullets or fake, but I didn't want to find out.

I heard a robotic feminine voice, "alright, Alexis. Testing in combat skills in five, four, three, two, one. Go." The moment she said go, all the guns turned in my direction. I looked at my hands, where I had a small pistol. I gulped and couched down. Hiding behind a pillar. I heard shots being fired.

I was vulnerable, I hadn't been given any armor or any protection. I jumped out from behind the pillar and rolled. Going over my back and stopping in a kneeling position. I shot at the nearest turret. As it in turn shot at me, I hit the base of it. But before then, a large pink bolt flew out and came straight towards me, striking my shoulder. I squeaked, that really hurt.

A burning sensation started flowing down my arm. It started locking up, and soon enough I couldn't move my arm. "Fuck." I muttered. I growled and stayed shooting with my left hand, though I was missing almost everything cause I'm right handed. More bolts were coming my way and I dodged. Jumping into the air and shooting as I travelled forward at least 8 feet.

I felt my pupils dialating, oh no. Blood roared through my ears and my vision became narrow and deadly. I was losing control, my second personality just woke up.

==Director POV==

"Quiet counselor." I ordered. But he persisted, " but she could get seriously hurt, she's not prepared for this!". I looked at him and narrowed my eyes menacingly.

"If she's even half as good as what I've been told she is, then we will probably be needing to help the turrets. But that's beside the point." I leaned forwards in my chair and bright my hand under my chin, elbow resting on the desk as I watched her shoot and dodge.

"I want too see how much she can take before she looses control of her other personality, then I want to see how good the two compare." As I looked out the window she let out a guttural cry. Whipping her gun around. Shooting everything. She became faster, more precise. Yeah, I think she just lost it.

At least eight bolts at once came at her from different directions. She jumped into the air and spun. Kicking two away with one foot and three with the other. "That's impossible!" Counselor cried. Jumping to his Feet. I shook my head, "not impossible. Improbable." Whilst I had been taking to him, she has taken out three more turrets. Leaving just one. That continued, shooting hopelessly at her. She glared at it, hey normally innocent face completely changed. Her brows were brought low and furrowed her lips drawn back in a snarl. She whipped around in a circle. Her hair spiraling about as she gave the turret. She fired a single shot and it hit the gun straight in the head. Causing it to implode and burst in a frenzy of pink goo and yellow electricity. It fell burning to the ground and clattered noisily. She walked over and kicked it. It flew to the far wall.

"Director, how did she do that? The bolts ate supposed to stun on shot, and stick. And her reflexes, she's almost as good as Tex! Which is impossible because Tex has an A.I."

I held up a hand to silence him.

"Calm yourself counselor, and don't question talent. Just take it and use it." " but-" F.I.L.L.S.S voice cut him off. "Round complete, very good Alexis. Director? And orders?" I looked at the girl. She stood, catching her breath in the center if the practice room. "Yes, open a door to the private suiting rooms, then have her take a shower. I'll be by to have her suited." I stated. Jotting down in my log book the time it took her to complete the course.

"Very well director, shall she be joining project freelancer?" I looked up. Counselor had already left. "Yes, she shall." A door in the training room opened and Alexis waked through. "What will her name be director?" F.I.L.L.S.S. questioned.

"Her name, will be Agent California."

== Alexis POV ==

I panted and looked around, complete and utter destruction was around me. I may not be able to control what I do when my other side takes over, but I'm still aware of it all.

I heard the robot woman's voice again, "round complete, very good Alexis." I smiled as she said that. I just love being praised, since normally I get the opposite.

I stood there for a moment. Looking around and the tons of pink goo, and burning metal parts. My shoulder still stung, I reached over and tried to pry it off. It came with a crack and fell down with a clinking thud.

Suddenly a door opened on the other side. I, knowing it must be for me, walked through it. I came through a hall into a a large room. I looked around and saw a chair. It had a pile of towels and a little card, folded so it stood upright.

I waked up to it and picked it up gently.

'Dear, Alexis.

Here are some towels. If you wouldn't mind, walk down the Hall and to the right are the private showers. Clean yourself up and then come back. We'll have you fitted for armor. Then you'll ney the rest of the team. So please do look nice, which you always do.

Sincerely, The director.'

"Oh, that was nice of him." I said. Picking up the towels and leaving the card. I walked down the hall and walked into the showers. Closing and locking the door behind me.

I took off the black tank and shorts that the director gave me. And I Stepped into the hot shower water, and soaped up.

...(about ten minutes) ...

I stepped out. Steam was everywhere, obstructing my view. I stretched my arms out looking for my towel, finally my hand hit the counter. I found my towel and dried off.

Once I was dry, I could see better. Missy of the steam had dissipated. I saw a small bundle on the counter. I must have missed that in the way in. It was an outfit, a deoderant, and a hair brush. Along with a dog tag.

I picked it up and looked at it. Rubbing my thumb on the warm metal to wrote away some condensation. One read, 'Agent California'. I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "California, what the hell is that?" The other read out, 'Alexis Marie Dove'.

I slipped them over my head, and the hung around my neck. Then I looked at the clothes. It was a pair of blue Jean shorts and an aqua tank top. Along with a black suit. It was like a pair of black leather pants and a black leather tank, that had been attached together. I guess this went on over the tank and shorts.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my golden blonde hair. Before exiting the bathroom and going neck the way I came.

The director and a woman were standing there. The director stated, " yes that's her." I waved at them and smiled. "Ah California, how was your shower?" I nodded. " it was good, but why do you call me California? " he chuckled. "All our agents get a nickname of a country. Now come on, it's time to get your armor."

...( 30 mins later)...

"Alright, that seems good. Now in about ten minutes be ready outside the Meeting room. This kind lady will lead you too it. I'm going to fill the other agents in about you." The director stated. Walking away. I walked to the wall where there was a mirror. And admired my new armor.

It was the shiniest silver. And I had an Aqua secondary color. Everything was mark V issue except my chest. That was a special kind, known as Katanna. It looked the same as the mark V, except the back. Which had a sheath for a specialized Katanna. The director let me pick it all. I drew my sword from its sheath. It also has a silver blade. He told me, that in battle the blade would heat up and cut through almost any metal.

I put it back, as well as armor and a sword I also had a built in advancement in my armor. He told me that others had these too, some had speed, others invisibility, some could even make force fields!

Well mine, he said I cold

Could alter frequencies and hack into others radios to listen in on there conversations, but it gets better. He explained that because human thoughts are electrical signals, if I ever had extra power, like allot of extra power. I could lengthen or shorten the wavelengths to match those of the person. And it would tell me what they were thinking, but it only worked if I and them were wearing helmets.

I looked at my gun, it was a pistol strapped to my armor bound leg. And I felt a rush of adrenaline. I was so bad ass in this suit! The woman tapped my shoulder yanking me from my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked politely. She nodded to my helmet. "Come on, it's time to go. I'd put that on if I were you."

Then she started walking down the hall. I glanced at the mirror one last time. Then I slid my helmet on. It smelled like new car, and was very soft. Then I turned. Following after her.

...(20 minutes ago)...

==3rd person POV ==

Washington and York playfully pushed each other around. Laughing, while south tower her eyes at them. "Come on you nitwits, let's get to the practice room."

The three of them has scheduled a fight. South thought she could take on York and Wash, who immediately accepted the challenge. As they walked through the halls they finally came to the practice room they all gasped.

As they looked through the glass and saw the wreckage from the training course that had happened at least 20 minutes ago. "What the hell happened here!" South exclaimed. Throwing her hands into the air. York turned to her, "south calm down. We'll still get to train-" she cut him off. "No this isn't fair. I scheduled to fight today, first one on the list. Who went ahead of me!". Washington just stared out the window under his helmet his jaw was dropped. Taking in with amazement the destruction that was the training room.

There were maintenance people trying to clean up, but were quickly discovering this was a hopeless endeavour. " maybe it was Tex, the director wouldn't hesitate to let her go first. We all know that. And this is around her skill level. " York said, trying to figure out this mystery.

south growled. Unhappy she'd have to delay fighting, but accepting these things happen. She took off her helmet and shook her white hair out. And looked at York. "I guess, hey you wa-" but she was cut off. ". F.I.L.L.S.S. voice rang through the ship. " All agents, please report to the meeting hall please. Thanks. "

The three looked at each other before running to meeting hall.

...…...(in the hall)...

''Now, we will be taking role.

Agent Carolina."

"Here."

"Agent Texas."

"Here."

"Agent Maine."

A hiss confirmed his presence.

"Thank you, Agent Maine. Agent Wyoming?"

"Present, old chap."

"Agent South."

"Here."

"Agent North."

"Here."

"Agent York."

"At your service."

"Agent Florida."

"Always ready for duty, sir."

"And Agent Washington."

"Here!"

"Good now, I suppose your wondering why I called you all here?" The director stopped talking. And the Counselor resumed the meeting. "Well, everyone, today we would like to introduce to you a new member of Project Freelancer." Carolina jumped out of her seat along with south.

"What! Your replacing CT aren't you!?" Carolina yelled. South just glared, and had to have her brother north pull her back.

"Phase Carolina, yes we are replacing CT, but only because the individual we'd like to join the team has incredible skills, and the gap left by Agent Connecticut is a rather large one. But we believe she will help bring this team back together, and fill this hole."

Agent Carolina frowned, "I guess that makes sense." She stated concedingly . she and south sat down about the same time. Then the counselor continued talking.

"Now her real name is Alexis Marie Dove, her code name is Agent California. If you've been to the training room recently, that's what she did to it." Washington jumped from his seat.

"She did that! Wow she must be, wicked Cool!" Everyone looked at him, slightly annoyed because he interrupted. He gulped and say back down, his face emotionless behind his helmet, but beneath he was blushing profusely.

"Yes Washington, that is a very good description. At the age of 19 she became an assassin, a very good one at that. And that helped hone her skills. But I must tell you all something important about her."

He paused and everyone was now fully interested in the story. " Her entire life until she was 19, everyday by both her family and her school mates. She was abused, both verbally, mentally, and physically. Now she has asked us not to tell you the entire severity of the side effects this had on her. Because she feared she'd be taunted and pitied. But I will tell you this, she's not completely sane, and as innocent and sweet as she is. Hope you never have her other side mad at you."

He stopped speaking, it was obvious that he was hinting at what was wrong with her but Maine's A.I., Sigma materialised. "So she has a split personality?"

"I cannot answer that question because I would violate her wishes." Counselor spoke, finding a loop hole to answer there questions. Sigma nodded and disappeared.

"Now, about a year ago. Her father started looking for her, so she went to his house and was planning on killing him. But her father in a drunken rage had already killed her mother. So she finished her mission, but was arrested in the aftermath. I must warn you all, she is a very dangerous adversary if she is pushed too far. Do not attempt to attack her outside the training floor."

He stopped as if he was done, but then remembered one more thing. "Oh, and also. Don't mess with her cat." The guys in the room started chucking and laughing. Causing counselor to facepalm and sigh.

" not like that! She has a pretty cat, she's had him throughout her torture. He kept her sane, and he only has three legs because her father the him against a wall. And they had to her it amputated. So don't taunt the cat. Either way she's here. I'll expect you all to be on your best behaviour, here she is. Please welcome, Agent California."

He stepped away and a door to his left slid open. Revealing a person. They wore silver armor with an aqua secondary color. And they had a Katanna strapped to there back. They stepped into the center of the room. Where they waved shyly. Then she took off her helmet, and swung her golden dirty blonde hair. Making the waves excentuated. She looked around then spoke. "Uh hi. I'm Agent California."

Author note:

Hey guys! What did y'all think? In the beginning I know that was kinda weird, bit I didn't really know how to describe her losing control. Originally I was going to have the second half be in Washington's POV. That way he'd see her and think holy crap she's so buetiful. But then I decided that's too forwards. Either way, if anyone is reading this comment how you feel, if you like it something. Thanks for reading ~CoyoteDragon.


	3. Rage of the broken

==California POV==

I sat on my bed an looked around. I had to admit, I had a pretty nice room. The walls were white and had blue, green, silver, and purple semi transparent material strung along the walls and ceiling. I also had thick black carpet and a nice twin bed in the corner with black sheets. I guess they weren't sure what colors I liked.

Also in the room, I had a closet, a dresser, and a small desk with a rolly chair. It had a computer on it and some drawing paper and pencils to the side. At least they knew that about me.

As i looked around I heard a meowing and turned. I opened the closet door, and out popped a 'puuty tat!' (I'm sorry couldn't resist'

Draco zoomed out and jumped on me. Had he been a dog I probably would've been knocked to the ground. But instead I jumped to the ground and laid there. Snuggling and petting my cat. He meowed again, so I got up and walked to the closet. There was clothes inside. Just mainly tanks and shorts, With a few pair of jeans and t-shirts.

On the top shelf was a bag of cat food, litter, a box, and a bowl. I pulled them down and set up my cat a little paradise of sorts. Then I left him alone to search the room.

I sat down and looked at the computer. I was horrible with technology. Line beyond horrible, more like hopeless with it. I gaped at the computer for a moment before I hesitantly clicked a key that said 'start' immediately the screen turned red and flashing icons popped up reading ' ERROR,ERROR,ERROR!' I freaked out and jumped away from the computer. I'd figure that out later.

Suddenly I heard a knocking at my door. I looked away from it and to the metal door. I had noticed on the way to my room, there was a little metal plate on the front that read 'Agent California' I walked to it and cracked it open. Putting one green eye through to peek at whoever it was.

"Hello, I don't want any girl scout cookies today." I joked playfully. Whoever it was laughed. I noted they were wearing a bronze colored armor. And behind them was an agent wearing white and black with a massive golden helmet visor thing. He has this wicked sword gun on his back. Like a knife and a rifle together!

I opened the door wider. "So guys what brings you dudes to my humble abode?" I said smiling. The two took my gesture of opening the door wide as an invitation to enter. They waked into my room. Draco, who was now sitting on the bed perked his ears in interest. The guy with the cool gun walked over and started stroking my black little pet.

I looked at the bronze guy, "hey I don't want to sound rude but I don't know you guys names." I said softly. He chuckled.

"Right, I'm sorry. My name is Agent New York. But you can call me York. And that is Agent Maine, he doesn't talk though, he got shot in the throat during a mission." I looked at him sympathetically. "Oh I'm sorry." He simply nodded and countued petting Draco, who was like putty in his hands. He was lying on his back purring like a motor boat, with his eyes shut.

New York smiled at the two and turned back to me. "Yeah were here to give you a tour of the base. And... HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he announced loudly. Running to my desk and plopping in the chair. He immediately started typing something. The red ERROR signs were still there.

'I uh, pressed a button. " I said scratching the back of my head embarrassed. York took off his helmet and started observing the screen. "This will take a while to fix. I'd say about an hour and a half normally. But not for me!" He announced. I giggled. His eyes lit up when he said that. Full of joy, then I saw it. One of his eyes had a scar running through it and down his check bone. The eye there was now gray, and most likely blind. I thought about saying something bit stopped myself.

But then, a little green transparent glowing dude suddenly materialized out of nowhere! York greeted him with a smile. " hey delta!" The green dude spoke back with a monotone. "Greetings agent York. Do you need help with this project?". York shook his head while typing. " Nah I got this. Hey Cat, come meet Delta." Before anyone could do anything. Draco leapt off the bed and attempted to pounce on the green dude, who's name appears to be delta. York laughed. "Wrong cat, I meant California."

I looked at him. "Me? Why Cat?" York shrugged while typing. "Well it takes to long to say California every time I want to talk to you. And because you got a cat, and California and cat start with the same two letters, I thought it worked.". I put my hand to my chin. " Hmmm, cat. I kinda like it. " I grinned and waked closer to Delta and York. I got down on one knee so i was face level with Delta. York and Maine were watching green glowing entity came closer.

"Greetings Agent California. I've heard much about you. Is it true you've been tortured for much of your life?" I gasped and jerked back as if I had been struck. I stood up and turned away. York also stood, "DELTA! That was not OK! Look over told you about this, hey Cat I'm sorry. Delta is mainly logic he doesn't understand human emotion much. I'm really sorry, he's very blatant. Delta log off now!" I heard a woosh and assumed he was gone. But it didn't matter, the damage was done.

I felt a twinge, my eye twitched and I felt my pupils dialating. FUCK NOT NOW! I felt myself slipping. I had to distract myself but how, suddenly I bit my tongue. I know, not very creative but it worked. The soon feeling faded to a dull throbbing. Great, now is have a headache all day.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. In an instant my second personality zoomed to control. I grabbed the hand and flipped the person over me then my foot came up, the side connecting with the inside of his thigh. I then elbowed straight into the neck and pinned whomever it was to the ground. In a second I drew my dagger from its compartment and held it up to whoever that it was. I saw that it was York, with a look of pure terror on his face. Good, he should fear me.

I growled, "Don't fuckng touch me!" My face inches from his. I panted heavily. He wasn't moving, how dare he mock me! I screamed in my mind. I growled and before I could do anything I felt something touch me. Not physically, but mentally. I froze.

Whatever it was calmed my thoughts and such. I felt my eyes contract and dilate like a pulse. I was still breathing heavily. Like an animal, I was positioned on top of York. The presence moved around some more. Kinda like that feeling you get after you stand up to quick. It caused me to grimace.

Suddenly it was gone an I felt warm. I looked down and saw York. Looking like he was about to pee his pants. Wait a minute. Why was I on top of York. "Woah! I am so sorry. How did you get on the floor? Why am i on top of you? I asked. Suddenly a flaming tiny person appeared by Maine.

I got off of York and offered a hand. He shakily took it. Then the red dude started talking. " hello, I am Sigma. Maine's A.I. I'm sorry I invaded your mind like that." I looked at him and scratched my head. "You did what?"

I heard Maine growl. "Please Maine, calm down. York ate you OK?" I turned to York who had managed to compose himself. "Yeah I'm good. Now I know what the director was talking about with you." I winced. "What did I do?" I asked. Sigma spoke again.

"Yes I understand your confusion. I erased your memories of the past minute. i believed that would solve the problem, wich it did. As Agent Maine was prepared to attack you if you hadn't got off of York". York and I gasped.

" You can do that!?" York said in terror. He obviously feared the A.I. "no." He replied. "Not normally. The human mind is strong enough to prevent that from happening. But with her, it's all strange. Everything is in two categories. Bad and good. And I simply walled off a few moments of bad. Her mind wasn't strong enough to stop me." His voice got really creepy at that point. I gulped.

"What happened? All I remember was what delta said, and trying to calm my other se- I mean an trying to calm down." I covered what I almost said. If they hadn't caught on already I didn't want them to find out.

York patted my back. "It's OK, the whole team practically knows. The director made very strong hobby's about it. I felt a click and immediately I raged. "WHAT! I TOLD THAT ASSHOLE NOT TO FUCKING TELL ANYONE!" I stormed past the two of them and threw open my door. People in the hall turned and saw me but I only glared in front of me. Angry at just one person on this ship. "DIRECTOR! WHEN I FIND YOUR ASS! YOUR IN SOOOOOO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE!" I screamed.

==York POV ==

The moment I said those words I regretted then. I didn't blame cat though. From what I've been told she's been through, it must be a delicate subject for her. And what delta said pushed her very far. And I guess she was trying to calm down when I distracted her from calming down.

The moment she stormed out. Maine liked at me with a look that said, "you're a dumbass."

I chased after her. She was way down the hall by now, ranting at the director. People in the hall turned their attention from her to me. "What in this world got her so worked up?" Asked Wyoming. I liked at him. Pretty much everyone was gathered here. "Second personality, she told the director not to tell us and he did. And I might've mentioned it to her." I explained. Everyone glared at me. Then wash spoke.

"For once I wasn't the one who said something and screwed stuff up." I glared at him. "Just for that, you get to join Maine an I going to calm her down." He face palmed. But followed reluctantly.

==Alexis POV==

"GET OUT HERE MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed. Punching his door. My metal coated body. Leaving dents in it.

Suddenly it opened an the director came out. "My dear California please calm down. What is the matter?" I growled and pointed my finger straight in his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM! I MADE THAT A FUCKING CONDITION FOR JOINING AND YOU, TOLD!" My voice was getting desperately angry. And fury clouded my thoughts. "YOUR JUST LIKE MY FATHER! YOU LIED, YOUR A LIAR!" I screamed. Suddenly arms wrapped around me. I panicked and started kicking. I looked and vaguely recognized Maine. He held my arms down firmly. My attempts to escape were useless against him. I saw an agent wearing gray and yellow armor. He came in front of me and firmly grasped my face in his hands. Forcing me to look at him.

"Hey, hey, hey hey. Look at me. It's alright. Everything is fine. I felt a thing. I find know what it was but it was like, a thing. I dunno. It was in my head. I suddenly felt calmer. I looked at the Agent in front of me. " it's OK, you'll be OK. My names Washington. Just calm down, OK. " I felt something click. And then, I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I collapsed into a heap. Being held up by Maine and Washington.

== Washington POV ==

I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed her face to good her still so Sigma cold do his thing. York explained it on the way, sort of. She collapsed and Maine looked at me. "I'll take her." I told him. He nodded. Sigma appeared at his side. And he let her go.

I caught her as she fell forwards. Maine looked down, before bending over. When he rose back up. He was holding a black cat. Hmm that must be the car the director had talked about. He then turned and waked out. Carrying the cat who seemed to completely trust him.

York was talking to the director. So i focused on the girl in my didn't have a helmet on. So I could see her face. It was a mask. A mask of fear, pain, confusion, and rage. But beneath it I saw the girl from earlier today. Who had kindly and politely been a flurry of happy smiles and wonder.

She was indeed a very pretty girl, no forget that. She was beautiful woman. I gently used a finger to wipe a lock of hair out of her face. I noticed she had a small scar, running from an inch above her eyebrow to somewhere inside it. I frowned, someone so beautiful should have no scars.

I looked at the director and York as I readjusted her, so that I carried her bridal style. The director was speaking. "How did she get calm? She's supposed to be unstoppable." York raised an eyebrow. "Sigma, he can go into her head and make her forget the reason she was angry."

The director frowned. "How is that possible!?" York looked down, "apparently her mind is so weak due to years of pain she's easy to manipulate. Well, at least from the inside." The director wrote something down that made me curious. But I didn't say anything.

"That's not good." He mumbled York straightened. And suddenly Delta appeared. "Excuse me director bit I think that statement is false.". The director fixed him with a glare. " oh, and how is that so?" He asked in a voice that said,'how date you talk back to me.'

Delta spoke. "If we can get her an A.I. add strong as Sigma the A.I. will keep her calm, and possibly fix the damage done to her brain." He stated. Beneath my helmet my jaw dropped. That was a perfect plan. The director shook his head and started laughing.

"Why would I want that to happen? The whole reason I even became interested in her as an Agent was because of her little issue. When she looses control she becomes unstoppable, and in that form she is my personal robot. She will obey my every order. She'll tell me anything. Because in her mind in a way, I'm like an alpha to her." At this Delta deactivated. But before he did I noticed a look of sadness on his face.

I felt a small twinge of rage. "So you're using her? Forcing her to do your will by using advantage of pain she's endured? Why! When you can help her, she can live a normal life. She could still be a great solider!" I complained! This was wrong, on so many levels.

He sneered. " she could be, but after CT. I'm not sure who I can trust. So I want as many of you to do as I say, as possible. And now I have a question. How did she find out?"

York coughed uncomfortably. And we both looked at him. "York, you big mouthed. Why would you tell? You know what because of that you can-" the director raised his hand as if in just suppressed anger or he was about to hit him. Bit it didn't matter, in less than a second. California's arm shot out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't, hurt. Or yell at Wash and York " she mumbled. I gasped. "Your awake!" The director narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but for how long?" She shrugged.

"Just woke up to see you yelling at my friends." She liked at me. Her face now innocent and sweet. "Hey wash, could you put me down. I think I'm good now." I blushed, bit she couldn't see it. "Oh right, sorry" I set her back on her feet. And she smiled. Giving me a thumbs up.

==Alexis POV (sorry, I just prefer writing from this)==

I smiled at Washington. "Thanks wash, that was sweet of you to hold me up dude!" I flashed him my signature grin and turned back to the director and York. "Uh what happened? All I remember is vaguely coming down the hall. I felt like, I needed to talk to you." I said to the director. It was true. I felt weird, I'm not usually this confused and stuff.

He smiled, "ah yes. Remember, were going to assign you a training day and partner. That way we can get you on the leader board.". That seemed to make sense. I smiled." Yeah! That was it!, I think. " I felt doubt in my mind but pushed it away.

"So, when do I practice?" I asked. He smiled. "Tomorrow at nine. You against Washington and south Dakota." I grinned. "Awesome!" Then I held up my hand to Wash for a hi five. He gave me one and I shouted playfully. "Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"

The director cleared his throat. "We'll, California. I think you should head to your room for tonight. It's getting late. You want to be ready for tomorrow. I nodded. " yeah, I guess. Goodnight guys!" I stated. Walking away and holding my hand up to wave. Before heading to my room.

==York POV==

As soon as she was gone the director fixed me in a glare. Don't mention this conversation to anyone. Both of you! " before turning and stalking away. Wash and I looked at each other. Both knowing he was serious.

We waked down the hall an as we did we noticed Cats door was cracked open I gently pushed it open a bit more. And angled me head so by good eye could see in. Wash ducked under me and looked as well. Cat was talking to Maine who was handing her her cat.

"AW thanks Maine! Hi Draco, did you miss me? Nah your to busy buttering up to him. Traitor." We heard Maine laugh in his strange voice. Then cat said, "well goodnight Maine." He nodded and headed our way. Both wash an I scrambled away.

Once farther down the hallway. I shook my head. "Poor kid, she's being used like a dog. " Wash shook his head. "Well if he won't give her an A.I. to help her, I'll just have to be her A.I.!"

He stated. I looked at him. "That came out wrong, I mean I'll help her." I felt warmth in my chest. At least in all the douches of the world. We had people here who were willing to help.

"I will too, but we can't let the director find out." Wash nodded and held out his hand. "Let's make a pact to help her no matter what " I nodded and gripped his hand firmly.

No matter what we'd protect this poor broken girl. And if I failed, Wash would probably take care of it on his own.

Author note.

OK, that came way the fuck out not like I intended. That was weird, is like I had one plan in mind an then I typed this. Weird. I don't think I like it too much. But tell me how y'all feel. Spoiler eventually north joins this little pact.

I realized when I made her bio I screwed up her likes and dislikes. She's supposed to like north and hate south. I wrote those two wrong. Whoops. And I apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. I swear, I read over what I write and make sure it's all good. And then when I post it. Autocorrect, without my permission. Freaking changes stuff! Either way please comment how you felt about this. I don't think I did good at all. Thanks for reading ~CoyoteDragon.


	4. Maybe

== Alexis POV==

WARNING THIS CONTAINS SADNESS AN ABUSE OF CHILDREN AND DRUGS VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO VIEW SUCH THINGS PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT PAY OFF THIS CHAPTER. I WILL INCLUDE ANOTHER NOTE TO TELL WHEN IT'S OVER. BUT I WOULD PERSONALLY READ THIS, IT HELPS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH.

I screamed in agony. My father sneered and kicked me again. I flew into the air and feel with a thud. Hitting a wall. I choked and cried harder. He advanced towards me. "Please stop daddy!" I cried in desperation.

He came right up to me. I felt a hand on my head before it's claws wound into my hair. Yanking me roughly off the ground. I cried in pain as he swung his fist and punched me in the face.

I coughed up a wad of blood. It dribbled down my chin. I started chocking on it. He dropped me and muttered, "disgusting" before reeling back and kicking me harder than before. I felt immense pain and screamed in utter and total agony.

He walked to the dresser. I watched with scared tear filled eyes. My hair lay cut around me from earlier when he had scissors. He had then stabbed me in the leg.

He picked up his knife and dug it into the cap of the bottle. He flipped it off and threw it at me. It struck my head and tumbled to the floor. He drunkly chugged the alcohol. Some spilled out and ran down his chin. Giving him a greasy unkempt appearance.

Suddenly the door opened. And my mom walked in. She was smoking, and had a lazy look to her. My dad suddenly roared. "Get the fuck out of here bitch!" She puffed her ciggerate and ignored him. He suddenly the his bottle at her. It smashed above her head. She looked up and then back to him. She grabbed a bag of dope off the dresser and left the room.

He held the knife still from when he opened the bottle. He glanced at it then at me in the corner bleeding and crying. "Speaking of bitches." He strode towards me. And grabbed me by the throat. Before throwing me onto the bed I screamed and tried to scramble away but he takes. And pinned me beneath him. "Shut the fuck up!" He screamed. Spit hit my face. And I started crying. His hand went below my back and I felt him dog the knife into me. I screamed as he drug it down. Making a five inch long gash. I cried as I saw him lift the blade to my face he wiped the blood off the blade using my cheeks and forehead. But in his drunken state the knife slipped and cut into my face. Going from just above my eyebrow to the interior of it. I cried and suddenly he threw the knife. It hit the far wall and feel to the ground. "I SAID SHUT UP!" He screamed. Punching me in the face. I bit my lip to stifle my cries. As he grabbed my throat. His fingers digging in, as he slowly pulled off my shorts...

Ugh, finally that is over. I had multiple people say I should write a small description of her torture, and we'll note you know. Now multiply this times 365. And then multiply that times 19. That's how much she endured, and that's why she's a little crazy. But don't worry. She'll get better.

Now back to story, sorry for interrupting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed bolting upright. I gasped and panted. My eyes like pinpricks in the dark of my room. I stayed like that for a few moments before becoming sure that I was OK. I gripped my knees and hugged them to my chest. Rocking back and forth. Suddenly my door opened and the lights flicked on. I didn't look up.

Tears streamed down my face as I gasped for air. I felt the need behind me lower, as someone sat down and I felt arms gently wrap around me. Not rough like my father's were. "Really, this is it! No North! I WON'T KEEP DOWN. SHE JUST FUCKING WOKE ALMOST ALL OF US UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAM FUCKING NIGHT! BECAUSE WHAT, SHE HAD A BAD DREAM? SO WHAT! HEY A TEDDY BEAR YOU BIG ASS BABY!" I heard someone yell. I cringed and hugged my legs closer.

Whomever was behind me hugged me closer to them and for that I was grateful. I felt the bed move and sway as other sat down. I felt hands gently pay my head and such. Finally I was brave enough to look up. Before me stood, well, everyone. Well, except South. But I'm guessing by her yelling, she had left. I looked behind me to see who was holding me. It was Wash, although he was wearing his armor and helmet. York and North were sitting on the bed. Whilst Carolina was kneeling by me and patting my shoulder. Wyoming and Maine stood in the center of the room. Maine held Draco and was looking at me sadly. None of them had armor on, except Wash.

Wyoming looked at me his fluffy mustache in brushed and messed up. "When I was a boy. My mother and father said if I had a fear or a problem. The greatest thing I could do was talk about it." I looked at him. My cheeks tear stained. "I... I can't." I croaked. My voice raw from screaming. Wyoming waked towards me and patted my head. "Then your a brave girl, brave. But foolish. Now goodnight try to sleep tight." Before he walked out. Carolina stood up and York looked at her. "Let's go babe. Cat, I hope your OK. If you want to talk well listen. Bit if you don't, don't expect us to listen to you complain." York rolled his eyes at her and stood up. She left and he looked at me, "goodnight Cat. If you need I can't get you stuff to help you sleep dreamlessly." I looked at him. That sounded very tempting, "thanks. Maybe another time. " my voice still sounded bad. He nodded and left. But not before giving me a quick hug.

I looked at north Wash and Maine who didn't move. "Aren't y'all going to leave too?" I asked shyly. Wash hugged me a little tighter. "I don't know about them but I won't leave until your sound asleep with no, nightmares." I smiled and allowed myself to enjoy the hug. North nodded, "same here. My sister may not understand, but I do. I get that you went through some crazy shit. We're not leaving.

By this point Maine had laid down on my floor. Still awake, his eyes locked onto mine. As if he was saying," don't worry I got you covered. ". Draco was curled up in his arms staring at me as well. An armored hand petted my hair. " Just go to sleep Cali. OK, we'll always be there for you. " I looked at the the guys and whispered. "Thanks y'all are the first who ever cared. At the prison, they'd laugh when I had nightmares and taunt me the next morning." Maine growled. Obviously upset by this statement. North gently took my hands between his larger ones. "It's OK, just close your eyes. No one is going to taunt you. And tomorrow, I'll let you meet Theta. OK?". I felt extremely drowsy. " ooos eta?" I mumbled. My eyes drifting shut. As I leaned against Wash.

== Washington POV==

She wrapped her and around my armor bound chest. I looked at her face as she slept peacefully. A small smile tinting her lips. I looked at North. "You are so adorable." He said to me. "Shut up!" I said tossing an extra pillow at her. He laughed, and we heard an epic snoring. We both looked and saw Maine fast asleep. With the cat licking his face.

I laughed and North did too. Suddenly California moved in her sleep. She turned sides her face flush with my chest her arms around my torso. North smirked at me and made kissy faces. I frowned but I'm pretty sure he couldn't see it.

"Come on, she's asleep. If we stay any longer it'll be morning." North said. Motioning to me. I nodded and tried to slip my hands beneath her arms. But I hit something squishy. I jerked my hands back and squeaked. North immediately turned around, finger plastered to his lips. "Sssssh! What is wrong?" I flung my hands around. "Ew ew ew! I accidentally touched her boob!" He looked at me a moment and fell. He just hit the ground. He was laughing extremely hard. But was covering his mouth so you really couldn't hear anything.

" your freaking out cause you accidentally touched her breast?" He asked? I nodded. "It was all squishy." He laughed even harder. I glared at him. "It's not funny!" He wiped years from his eyes.

"Yes it is, your so immature! How old are you seven? Think she has cooties or something?" He laughed again. I frowned. " no, it's just, she's not my girlfriend so it's weird. " he stopped laughing and fixed me with a serious look. "You have a girlfriend?". I groaned. He came to the weirdest conclusions sometimes.

" no, I'm saying that, rrrrgh it's complicated. She's not my girlfriend so it's weird, gross and wrong. I mean sure I'll make jokes but I would never touch a girl. ". North waked over to me an patted my helmet. " that's a good way to think Wash. Not many still think like that. Bit I just want to tell you something." He kneeled to my level, cause I was sitting. "She may be a little, you know crazy. But everyone deserves love and everyone had the capabilities to love. Don't forget as broken as she may be. You could fix her. Put her heart back together. If you feel that way to her of course. Just remember, she could be your girlfriend." Sheet he said that he kissed her forehead and walked out. Gently shutting the door.

I looked at the girl sleeping in my arms. She was only a year younger than me. I was 23. Nah, it's too early to be thinking stuff like that. I met her just today. I gently pried her arms off me. And slipped a pillow between them. She clutched e pillow like a five year old to there favorite toy.

I looked at her once more. She was undoubtedly beautiful, and adorable when she slept. Maybe one day I thought.

I slipped off my helmet. Something I've never done in front of people and gently kissed her cheek. Before slipping my blonde head back in and walking out.

Maybe one day...

Author note.

Too soon for love? Make it a crush? Friendship than love? You decide. Thanks ~CoyoteDragon


	5. Fries

== Washington POV ==

I woke up and slowly got dressed. Brushing my hair into its normal spiked blondeness. Before destroying my work by putting my helmet on.

Yeah last night I had been working out while in my armor, trying to increase my rank on the board when Cali had her nightmare. Speaking of cat, wonder if she's OK now.

I slipped the least piece of armor into place. Before I headed out my door and down the hall to hers. When I got there I knocked. No reply. I slowly opened the door, nope the bed was empty. Though the floor wasn't. Maine was totally just sprawled out, but he looked comfy so I'll just leave him. As I went to close the door I heard a familiar meow and looked down to see her cat. Just standing there with his three legs, looking adorable. Who can resist that?

"AW, your just to cute!" I gushed. Picking him up. He meowed and stated purring loudly. While nuzzling my armor. "Come in buddy, let's go find your owner, huh?" He simply stared at be with big gold eyes.

I waked down the hall, carrying him like a baby with just one arm. Finally I came past the cafeteria. I saw North sitting at a table taking to Theta. I walked up. "Hey North you seen Cali?" He shrugged, "last i checked she was in the training room." I nodded. "Thanks!" Before walking off. The cat in my arm just enjoying the ride.

I walked quietly through the halls. Until I came to the door that allowed people to watch the people who train. I slowly opened it. Wyoming was standing in there with a cup of coffee in his hand. California was in the middle of fighting against South. South looked in pretty bad shape.

"Ah good morning Wash my boy." I nodded to him. "Good morning Wyoming my British gramps." He scowled and took a sip of coffee. "Let's leave the insults to me lad." I rolled my eyes and waked to the glass. Cat was currently swinging a massive pole at the pink and green armoured girl. "Dam! She's good!" I announced.

"Who's good?" Said a familiar voice. I looked an saw North. Theta still logged on. He was pretending to ride a skateboard. I dunno AI are weird. "California, she's beating your sister to a pulp as we speak. He nodded and approached the glass. " Hmmm good for her. My sister was pretty nasty to her last night. "

I turned to speak to Wyoming when, BAM! I fell to the ground. Holding my stomach in pain. I looked up and saw Maine. He growled and hissed. Before snatching the cat from my arms and walking away. "You could've said please!" I yelled. Immediately regretting it when he fixed me in his emotionless helmet gaze.

I held my hand up and wiggled my fingers in a princess wave. He grunted and walked away. As I went to get up, FILSS announced, " round 8 complete. Point California 8 South Dakota 0. Would you like to go again? " though neither girls could answer. The director walked out onto the floor." No that will be enough. Agent California that was good work. You are dismissed for now but, in 2 hours you asking with the rest of the team will come to the meeting room to discuss a new mission. Dismissed. " California nodded and waked away. Whilst South held her hands up as if to say 'what the fuck?' She approached the director and they disappeared into another room together.

North tapped my shoulder, "hey I'm going to get Cali and then we're going to the cafeteria, wanna come?" I nodded, "sure I'm hungry."

We both waked out of the room. While i stopped further down the hall and got a soda from a dispenser. Along with a crazy straw.

== California POV==

I panted and sat down on the bench. I pulled my helmet on and wiped some sweat from my brow. That was, fun. It was fun for my more aggressive any way. I pulled my arm armor off. And started taking all of it off. Before slipping off my under suit.

After layers of clothing were gone I relaxed in front of my locker, wearing short shorts and a tank top. I picked a towel up and dampened it with my water bottle. Before setting it over my eyes and laying down.

No sooner than I had done that, did I hear the swoosh of the door opening. I snickered to myself when I heard Wash voice whisper, "do you think she is on angry mode or sweet mode?" Then I got a very mischievous idea.

I heard they're footsteps get closer and closer until I jumped up and tackled the nearest person. I roared and screamed, "Imma kill ya ya darn fool!" And it was followed by a very girly scream. I cracked up and rolled off of my victim. It was North. He screamed, like an alpaca choking on a oscars hot dog that a skunk peed on. It was fucking funny!

I rolled in the ground holding my abdomen and laughing. I heard Wash laughing too so apparently it was funny and it's not just me. Finally I looked myself back together and looked up. Wiping a tear from my eye.

Wash was still laughing and North was rolling his eyes while chuckling. Then with a whoosh this little purple and red guy popped up. I gasped. "Woah!" It asked, in a very childish voice. "Hey what's going on? What's so funny?"

North looked at him. "Oh hey, yeah California over there tackled me and scared me so that's why." The little guy scratched his head, "how is that funny?" And Wash quickly yelled. "CAUSE HE SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!" causing the both of us to call into another fit of giggles.

North stuck his tongue out. "Yeah guys laugh it up, I'll get you both back." I rolled my eyes at him an stood up. Walking closer to him an hour little friend. "Who is this little guy?" I asked. North nodded to him. And the little guy acted shy. His hands behind his back his head ducked, "uh my names Theta. Who are you?". I silently awed at him.

" hi theta, I'm Agent California. But my real name is Alexis. And if you don't mind me saying. You are the most adorable little thing, I have ever freaking seen! ". His entire body turned a durastic shade of red an I took that for blushing. North laughed loudly, " Ah great now he'll never stop." The little AI turned to him and put his hands atop his head. I'm guessing if his helmet was off he'd be sticking his tongue out in a classic 'nana boo boo!'. Before he stated, "I think I like her." I giggled. "I think I like you too little buddy. Gimme hi five!" I held up my hand and the little guy reached forwards and tried to connect his tiny hands to mine.

Wash made crying sounds an I looked at him. He held his hands in front of his helmet and pretended to hold a camera. "It's a Kodak moment!" North an I laughed. Before we all made our way to the cafeteria.

I smiled as i sat by North. He an Theta were talking to me about the people here, and Theta was showing us cool tricks he do. He pointed at North an exclaimed. "Check this out!" He put his hands in the air an i gasped. He was putting on a mini fireworks display. Little bursts of neon purple and red flowers dancing before my eyes.

North laughed an smiled. "That's really great, Theta!" I smiled, "yeah little dude you got talent. I wish I could do that."

Theta turned red, "Thank you. I worked super hard on it." As we were talking Norths sister South walked past. Mumbling a rude, "ugh." As she passed.

York walked up. Helmet off an a plate a food in his grasp. I smiled and greeted, "Hey York!". He smiled back," hi California." Before he directed his attention to the AI."Hey Theta. You mind if I talk to North for a second?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. What could he have to say, that he couldn't in front of the little AI?

Theta looked uncertain. "Uhh, okay."not understanding what he meant. York shook his head, '' I'll need you to shut down while we chat, okay?" He looked at his own AI. "Delta too. You know, it's the rules."Delta nodded an shut down.

Theta looked uncertain. He worriedly asked, "North?"North 'll be okay. I won't talk too long.''. Theta looked at me an York before saying, "alright"

North looked at York. "What's up?" He asked.

York replied "I need to ask you about something." North looked a little unsure. "U- okay, shoot." He then said, "I need to ask you about the Alpha."

North sat up straight, "Where did you hear that word?" He questioned. I leaned forward, interested in where this was going.

York tapped his head. "Same place you heard it. Up here." Wash walked up an sat down beside me. I smiled at him. He has his helmet on while drinking a can of soda through a silly straw, he waved at me while sitting and asked,"What's an Alpha?" With food obviously still in his mouth.

York shook his head an asked, "Wash, are you eating inside your helmet?" I added,"I didn't even know you could do that! "

Washington shrugged, "Maybe. Delta said they got the helmet waste disposal out of beta, and that it would make my eating more efficient." I shook my head an took a bite of my burger.

York laughed, "He-heh, and you believed that? Maybe he is getting more personable." North just rolled his eyes an answered his question. "It's not an Alpha Wash, it's theAlpha. Theta thinks about him a lot - more than thinks, really, he's, he's obsessed."

York nodded, "Delta too. You know how all the units call each other brother? They call this one, father. No, that's not right."he put his hand to his chin in thought.

North snapped an pointed. The answer hitting him. "Creator." York immediately nodded. "Yeah."

I quickly stated, "I thought the Director would be their creator." Wash nodded in agreement to what I said. He was not eating a banana.

York, shook his head. "Right, your new. A.I.s aren't created, they're copies of someone." North nodded an chimed in. "But our A.I.s are just fragments." Then very dramatically York added. "Which begs the question, where's the original?"

Wash picked up an apple an ate some through his helmet woke asking. "so this alpha thing is what(chews)creates the fragments."

York growled, "Jesus will you swallow for gods sake!"

Washington made an obnoxious gulping noise. Before re asking his question. "It creates them?"

North nodded. "Yea- Theta isn't clear, it creates them or, something."

York grumbled, "Yeah. It's the 'or something' part has meworried." I looked at him. "Why? Don't you trust the director?" I asked. All three guys liked at me. Making me want to shrink.

"You sound like Carolina. It's not that I don't trust him, I don't trust his methods." York answered. I nodded, partially satisfied with my answer. I finished my burger to find Wash eyeing my fries. I glanced back an forth from him an the food.

"You want something?" I asked playfully. He nodded slowly. Making me giggle. I picked up a Fry an threw it at him. It struck his helmet am good stuck in his vent. Causing us all to laugh. He pouted an made a lunge for the rest. I sqealed an tried to block him but he knocked me to the ground.

I still gripped the bag of fries in my hand. But he knew how to make me drop it. Though I wrote armor all armor has gaps at the joints. He wedged his fingers in an tickled me mercilessly. I screamed an laughed. Others in the cafe turning in our direction. North an York at the table were laughing at my expense.

Finally he wrenched then from my grasp. An jumped back to the table. Also stealing my spot. North an York laughing while Wash stuck fries into his helmet. I slowly an as pitifully as I could manage stood up. I was going for innocent little girl look here. I widened my eyes an forced them to water as I looked at wash pouting.

York was the first to break. His eyes softened an he let out a 'Aw' North went second. He elbowed Wash. "Give her a fry." Wash held firm. So I forced the adorableness to another level. Finally York couldn't take it. "She's like a Dam puppy! Give her the fucking fries!" This scared Wash into dropping them. The feel through the site before I luckily caught them.

"Muw hahaha!" I cheered. Putting my arm on the table an catapulting over. I plopped next to York an gave him a fist bump. Wash good naturedlly waved me off while pulling a taco off of North plate. Though North smacked his hand. We all laughed an finished our food before reporting to the mission room.

The director stood at the table. His back towards us, his head lowered. "Agents, we have a mission. We will need all of your expertise for this one. But mainly one of you. It seems an old Ally of ours has discovered some ballgame valuable information about us an is planning to sell it to the highest bidder. We'll need one team to destroy his computer. The other to get an agent inside so he can be assassinated. An recently we've aqueried an assassin. So, California. How sharp is your sword an skills?"


	6. The Other Side

== California POV ==

I strapped myself into my seat an laid back with a sigh. The current time, 6: 35 AM. Place, The project Freelancer Pelican.

I was battle ready, my armor polished an filled with weapons. My mind, crazy as fuck like always. But clear.

Minutes ago we had been debriefed on what would happen during this mission. We were separated to two teams. The wreckers, and then

The killers. Team one, which consisted of Carolina, South ,York , Tex, and Florida. Were to track down an destroy the Computer containing the data.

Team two Which was me, Washington, Wyoming, Maine, North. Would sneak in, an I, would kill the man who betrayed us. Simple.

I gazed down into my lap. I had been given three prototypes for the mission to help with stealth. The director had told me, 'Place them in any room. An as long as all doors are closed, an they are armed. The room becomes sound proof to almost anything. Well except say, an explosion.'. I remember asking, 'how long do they last?' To be greeted with the wondrous answer of, 'forever.'

They looked like CDs. In color, shape, an size. Except these were thicker an has a green switch on one side. An Grippers on the other. I looked around.

Everyone was buckling in. No one was really paying attention to me.

I slipped a prototype into my armor pocket. I'd have more need for this then the mission would.

It's been three days since I joined the project Freelancer. After being assigned the mission the director sent us to bed. An I, of course. Had another nightmare. Which brought the team running in. With this prototype though, at least I wouldn't bother them.

Wash plopped down in the seat beside me. I smiled at him, before remembering that I was wearing a helmet an he wouldn't be able to see anyway. " Hey Washer!" I greeted.

He buckled his seat down, "Washer?" He fixed me in a helmet look. It's what I like to call it, when someone stares at you through a helmet an you have no earthly idea what face their making.

"Eh, its fun to say." I excused. He chuckled an patted my helmet. Like one would pat a little kid.. "So what's your armor mod again?" He asked. Turning his head to look at his hands. I held my hands up above my head an in a scary voice whispered. "Death!" He shrunk back.

"Woah dude, not cool. That was scary!" I laughed at him. He shook his helmet an gestured with his hand. "Seriously though, what is it." I cleared my throat. An the ship suddenly boomed to life. Everything rumbling. I gripped my seat for dear life.

I heard the pilot. Four Seven Niner call back to us. "Alright girls! Here we go, hold on to something. A storms coming in, an we're going to have some slight turbulence."

I looked around terrified. Everyone seemed totally calm though, which put me slightly to ease. I looked back at Wash who looked at me expectantly. "Oh right! Sorry. I got a little scared there., I have the ability to hack radio frequencies. Also, if they're wearing a helmet, I can accesses their most broad thoughts." He looked at me silently for a moment.

I awkwardly shuffled my feet. Partly expecting him to laugh or call me a liar. Stuff that people usually do to me. But instead he said, "well that's a whole hell of a lot cooler than my EMP!" I giggled. "Not really." But he wouldn't hear of it.

"No way! OK um, hack someone's radio." I blushed under my helmet an looked around. I saw North and South facing each other, but couldn't hear their voices. OK they are probably using the radio then. I opened a channel to Wash. That way he'd hear what I heard. and then I worked on the frequencies of their radios. Finally with a click, both wash an I could hear their voices.

"North: South! You really need to get your act together!

South: No! My attitude is perfectly fine, she's the problem! Oh I'm new! My daddy used to hit me! I wake people up for nothing in the middle of the night cause I had a bad dream! It's stupid! She's stupid!

North:I cannot believe you would say that! She's never complained! Not once! She's the sweetest little girl ever! You'd probably like her if you stopped being such a jeolous. Ooooh South your pushing me.

South: what? I'm pushing you? AW! SORRY I HAVE TH-"

At that point I cut off the radio. I knew who they were talking about, an I didn't much feel like listening in on that. Wash patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry about her, she's like this to everyone. OK, um subject change. How about you read someone's mind. Oh! Do Maine! Since you know. He's mute." He shouted excitedly. I rolled my eyes, Like a child he was. I shrugged an looked around.

Maine was sitting in a corner, looking at Sigma who was saying something to him

I focused my transmitting waves on his. Hacking his radio easily. Before working on the harder thing. I quickly linked my radio with Wash Again, just in case I only got a glimpse. He'd still be able to see.

I focused on his pulse rate. Because the helmets connected to our suits, which touched our whole bodies, They also regulated pulse rates an a bunch of other cool stuff. Team captains could even access their teammate's to check vitals.

I followed his pulse pattern and matched it, before branching off from there an trying to find individual electric frequencies.

Most disappeared as soon as I picked them up. Until I found a massive hotline of electricity. I focused an, BAM.

I was reading his thoughts. Images of what he was seeing covered my helmet visor. An the thoughts he thunk were written across the bottom. Beside me Wash gasped as well

He was watching Sigma. And thinking to him, answers and responses to whatever he said or asked. Before I could focus to hard though, the entire ship jerked. I fell backwards an bonked. My head against the ship. "Damn!" I yelled. Rubbing the back of my now sore head.

Wash beside me shook his head."Ah, I hate flying! " he exclaimed. I nodded. "I'm with ya buddy." Suddenly Carolina stood.

"Alright! Team A let's go! Were two minutes away from the drop point. Suit up an stick together. There's a storm out there that can sail you peacefully or rip you apart." She stated.

South ,York , Tex, and Florida got up an started equipping their parachutes. I gulped an turned to Wash. "We're jumping?!" I asked terrified. He looked at me, "yeah. What did you expect us to just land a giant pelican on their front door an still sneak in? Haha we're good. But not that good." He stated.

I gulped an attempted to just sink into my seat. Disappearing forever. But as logic would dictate, I failed. I heard a whistle an jerked my head. Looking in the direction. York saluted me. Before the air doors opened, an he. Along with the rest of the team. Jumped out.

I stood wide eyed, an totally terrified. I gripped my parachute for dear life as I looked at the door. Wash walked up to me an patted my shoulder. I whimpered an looked at him, "Wash, I'm scared of heights!" I whisper yelled.

North walked up. He nodded to wash who then spoke."AW your scared of heights, it'll be OK. Were just dropping into a highly restricted area while a storm is raging and were about five miles in the air. Nothing to it. " I whimpered once again in terror before feeling a familiar presence. Oh no.

'Let me help, no need to fear when I'm in control. ' I shook my head. Trying to fight it.

North sighed, "great job Wash. you Always say the wrong thing don't you." I looked up. My other personality fighting me for control. I strained to keep it in. But then someone walked up behind me an patted my back, "hello chaps! Who's afraid of heights?"

In seconds I was upon him. Rage flaring through me. "Don't Touch Me!" I growled. Pinning him to the floor I was, I deliberately put my hands on his face/helmet. As I got up. I rolled my neck to the side with a grunt. I heard a satisfying pop.

"Uh California?" North asked Cautiously. I whipped around. "What Do You Want! An it's Alexis ! California is the little push over you guys like.". I visibly saw him stiffen. " I'm uh, sorry. Could I talk to her?" I couldn't help that anger an amusement I felt

Really? I went through so much to get here! An then they wanna talk to her?! I heard her little innocent voice whisper, 'hey! Let me back! This isn't fair!' I growled at her. "Look here bub!" I shouted to North. "I've worked to hard to repress her got it! She's too scared of heights, so I'm helping her out. You think the director asked me to join for her? Hah! No. He wants me, the one who can fight, who's not scared of anything, me. So deal with it. Now get your assess bucked up an let's go!" I shouted.

Walking to the door an glaring at it. I stood there for a moment before Maine came up, an stood beside me. He didn't say anything or move to motion anything. Which was good, cause I didn't feel like talking to him, or Sigma.

I heard the voice Of little innocent me. The side I had to break off because of what my father did to me. I had to harden myself, build barriers. An become strong an she was the opposite of all that. In a way I hated her, in another I envied her.

She always has fun, an see's the good in people. Along with the fact, she seems to be able to easily forget what happened. Me, not so much.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. In an instant my instincts kicked, an image of my father tapping my shoulder, an when I turned him smashing a bottle of beer in my face, clouded my vision. No, he wouldn't best me again. Not anymore!

I grabbed the hand an twisted it, before pulling it forwards an slamming it back into whomever it belonged. I heard a familair groan an looked. It was Washington. Just him, not my dad

I realized I had to say something, so I simply cleared my throat an said, "OOPs" he groaned. An I offered a hand to help him up.

He hesitated before accepting an I lifted him up. "What do you want?" I asked. He shuffled his feet, "I uh was just going to tell you that were all ready for jump."

I gazed around. The others were indeed in there chutes, ready to go. I nodded an turned. Slamming my fist into the door lock. It clicked an slowly opened. I took a few steps back. Before saluting the guys behind me. "Booyah Bitches!" An running.

I ran to the edge before I jumped. Leaping majestically into the air. I leaned forwards an curled into a ball. Spinning an doing a roll through the air. I'm so awesome sometimes.

As I fell I marveled at how weightless I felt. The wind rushing beneath me have me a feeling of pure adrenaline rush.

I looked around, I couldn't see the ground. An the wind was whipping me to the side, trying to their new off course. I angled into it an flew beneath its current. Staying on path.

The sky was purple and gray. Lighting cracking across occasionally. I felt truly free in moment. I coded by eyes as I fell, just a silver bird amongst the clouds.

But then my luxurious ride was brought to a screeching halt. "Woah! This is like really, cool!" I turned my head to Washington. Just fixing him in a helmet glare. He looked around a moment before realizing I was looking at him.

He waved cheekily. "Heeey! What's up? Us" before he fell into a fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes but couldn't deny, that was pretty clever an funny.

He started leaning causing himself to come closer to me. "So, my radar says two minutes until landing." I gave him a bored thumbs up. Before I gasped.

I could see the land. An it was the must beautiful thing...

The land was vibrant green, reflecting the gray stormy sky in the shimmering pools that occasionally dotted the land.

At the same time we both said, "Woah!" Before we glanced at each other. Weird.

I checked my helmet readings. OK I needed to activate my parachute now. I tried to steer away from Wash. Before I yanked the blue string.

I suddenly jerked to a slower decent. I heard Wash Exclaim. "Wait! We trigger now!" I almost sarcastically replied, 'Duh Dumbass.' Before I realized how close we were.

.

I had no time to scream stop or anything. He pulled the cord an jerked to halt, before floating beside me. "Your a fucking idiot." I stated. He looked puzzled. "Why?"

But his question was answered. A particularly strong storm gust blew. Knocking our chutes together an causing them to collapse.

We both screamed as we started to plummet. I was blown into the chute by G Force. Wash soon followed.

Now we were both trapped in the chute. Struggling for grip as we tried to free ourselves an open the chute back up.

I managed a glimpse outside, the ground s rushing closer. I freaked an tried to cut the chute with my knife. Maybe escape at least before I got the ground an die.

My hands got tangled in the heavy fabric an I soon was so wrapped up I couldn't move. I heard Wash yell. "If this is the end! I just want you to know! Im sorry for killing us!" I groaned. Before the sounds of many many things breaking an crunching an ripping clouded everything out.

I held my eyes firmly closed. Still wrapped tightly in the Chute. I looked around. A few spots of light stuck from holes. An directly in front of my visor was a tree branch. Whew, that was close.

I heard struggling above me, an could make out the imprint of Washington. "Will you calm down!" I yelled. His struggling was irritating.

"Califo-i mean Alexis? Your alive? OK don't worry, I got this. I'll just cut us out."

.

Suddenly with a rip, an Some falling. I find myself on the ground. Covered in a parachute. An with Agent Washington Lying on top of me. "I suggest." I stated slowly. "You get off me, an get this Fucking parachute off me. Right. Now."

Author note:

Hey guys! This is part one next up, part two. If you couldn't tell, When her emotions are her angrier self she goes by Alexis. Because technically that's who she is, an she had to shed her happier innocent self to survive. Her sweet self is California she has to shed her more serious an angrier self because she couldn't stand the reality she has to deal with. Both two parts of a whole. The same, yet different. Fighting for control of her. Kind sad, yet kinda cool. Oh

Who thought the cracking thing was them dying? Don't lie? I'm curious to see if I filled anyone. Thanks for reading ~CoyoteDragon.


	7. the other side part 2

== Alexis POV (whichever personality she's on when I start, is what POV I write. If she switches somewhere in the story you'll see a line of '********' OK back to the story) ==

I held my two fingers to my helmet. Trying the radio. "North! Maine! Wyoming? Can anyone hear me!" I asked. At first no reply then I heard a staticiy voice come on the other line. "Hey! Alexis or California?" It was North.

I cleared my throat an stated. "Where the Fuck are you?" I heard a groan, "Im taking it, that this is Alexis. We're OK. We got blown three miles off course. An Maine got separated from us. Were going after his signal than we'll meet up with you. My radar shows your location. Exactly half a mile from you or the abondoned town that outscirts the facility we need to get in. You an Wash wait there well meet up with you." He ordered. I nodded, "Affirmative. But hurry."

I heard a click am the call was done. I turned to face Washington. Who was holding a stick an poking himself in the leg, what the fuck?

I cleared my throat. Causing him to jerk his head up an drop the stick. "Oh hey! Um who was that, an what did they say?" I looked at him for a moment. Wondering why the hell he was just poking himself with a stick for, before I answered. "North, were going to a town a half mile away to wait for them. They got blown off course an now have to not only find Maine. But also get here."

He nodded, "OK sounds good. Let's go which direction?" I turned my eyes away from him an focused on my visor. I had previously set a beacon earlier, or led. "Southeast." I stated. Walking in the direction.

I heard frantic footsteps behind me. As Wash realized I was walking away an he ran to catch up. "Hey, wait up. Soooooo, how are you?"

I sighed an turned to look at him. Fixing him in a helmet glare. "Wash, do me a favor. Don't talk."

I kicked open the old barred door. It broke off its hinges an clattered to the ground noisily. I rolled my shoulders an stepped into the abondoned store. Carefully avoiding the debris littering the ground.

I turned, Wash stepped in as well. I picked up the door, slowly walking it over. Before I placed it in the abused doorway. I groaned an slid down the door. Before landing on my butt. I put my head on my knees. Just relaxing until North showed up. Well, that was my plan.

Before suddenly A sock puppet appeared in front of me. It slowly turned to face me before it moved its mouth. I heard Wash speaking with a weird voice. "Hello agent California! I'm socky!" I groaned an pushed it away. "I told you! Call me Alexis!" He threw his hands up. "OK OK! I'm sorry!" Before he shook his head an reapeated it, except making the puppet say it this time. "I'm sorry!" I couldn't help it. That made me giggle.

Wash made a satisfied sound. "Yup! I knew I could get you to laugh!" I shook my head. Then I stood. Snatching the puppet from his hand. "Where the hell did you get this anyway?"

He shrugged. "We're in an abandoned store dude. They're is cool stuff everywhere!" I stuffed the puppet in my pocket. I'll look at it later. Before I waked through the hall ways.

Wash ran through the ailes. Picking up random things an tossing them aside. I looked around, they're was all kinds of stuff. I picked up a bag of glow sticks. I smiled, I remembered seeing other kids play with this kinda stuff when I was younger. Though I never did, I just watched sadly from my window. Before it got boarded up.

I ripped open the bag. They're was twenty four extra large glow sticks. I poured them into my hand before snapping them. Glowing essence flowed through it. Spreading to the tips. I then pulled my energy sword from my back.

I held it like a knife an sliced the tops off the sticks. "Hey Wash!" I shouted. I saw his head pop up from an aisle father down. "Yeah?" I gestured for him to come closer. He nodded an ran my way.

I then ducked into a crouch. An evil plan forming in my mind. I heard California giggle. 'This is going to be epic!' I rolled my eyes at her excessive innocence'. Then Wash rounded the corner to my aisle. An BAM! I attacked.

(Psst that means personality change)

I poured the glowing fluids all over him. He squeaked an fell backwards. I laughed an feel backwards. "A hahahaha, you hahahaha screamhahaha !" I couldn't finish whatever I was going to say. He stood back up. With drips of glowing green, blue, yellow, an red dripping down his grey an yellow armor. He flung his hand at me. Spattering me with glowing drops. I laughed an tried to shield myself with my arms.

Finally we both stopped laughing. An decided to explore together.

I glanced around an spotted a pile of broken carts. With a couple of them that were still intact. I yelled a quick "ooh!" Before running off in their direction. I grabbed one and jumped on the rack of it. Propelling it an myself like a scooter. I leaned sharply to turn it around. IT balanced for like two seconds on just one wheel while I made the turn.

I kicked the ground going Faster an heading towards Wash. He laughed an ran past me to the carts to get his own.

Soon enough we were racing down the aisles laughing an squealing with joy. I turned to look at him. He was on my heel. Hunched over his cart an advancing. Kicking his leg out to gain speed.

As I was looking at him, I failed to realize that I was heading to the freezer section. An about to crash into the glass wall of food items. KABOOM.

I rubbed my head. My cart was a heap of twisted wires an metal. The wall an empty metal frame glass was laying broken all around. Wash had enough time from seeing me crash to steer away an jump off his cart. He rushed to my side.

"Oh my gosh! California! Are you OK?" I leaned up an shook my head. Everything looked distorted. I frowned. "What the Fuck?''. Had I done brain damage or something? I looked up at Wash who was looking at me he had his helmet split in two.

After a moment of looking at it I realized that I had cracked my visor in half. " oh, I'm fine. " I said. Answering his question. I got to my feet an looked around. Becoming dizzy from the split world. I looked at him again. Bit couldn't stand it anymore.

I leaned my head forwards an slipped off my helmet. Shaking my blonde hair out. "Ah that's better." Wash just looked at me. "What?" I asked. He just shook his head. "Nothing, just seeing your gave after you wear a helmet is weird. Is almost like I expect your face to look like your helmet."

I raised an eyebrow an chuckled. "What's your face look like?" I said. Advancing towards him. He backed up with his hands in the air. "Oh no, your not seeing my face. No one on project Freelancer will ever see me without a helmet. It's my thing." I looked at him incredulously. "What? Why?"

He shrugged. " I have to have some element of mystery. I mean come on! I'm an open book!"

I nodded, "that makes sense." He nodded, "of course it does!" I rolled my eyes. An inspected the Freezer I ran into. It was full of whip cream cans.

"You reckon they're still good?" He asked. I shrugged. "Only one way to find out." I kicked the basket out of the way. An stepped over some broken pieces of glass. An reached through the broken door. Pulling out a can.

I shook it up, an ripped the seal off. Before tossing off the lid an spraying it into the air.

It came out fluffy an white. An seemed to be in good condition. I looked up at Washington who shrugged. I didn't realize until now that he was taller than I he was about six inches taller.

After seeing his shrug I got a boost of confidence. I held the can over my mouth an pressed. It was the most delicious thing ever.

Though I pretended it was gross. "Oh no it's all nasty! Just give me all of it, you won't like it!" He laughed an lunged for the door. We both grappled for a moment. Over possession of the sweets before I made it past him an grabbed three cans. He also grabbed some an we laughed. Eating whip cream to our hearts content. Though he ate his through his helmet.

But then, we both froze. A man stood behind me, with a gun aimed directly at my helmet less head...

Author note

Sup? Follow? Heart? Favorite? Thanks for reading CoyoteDragon


	8. Gravity

== Alexis POV ==

The moment my mind registered there was a gun aimed at my head, I changed. From California to Alexis. But before I could do anything the man started firing his pistol at me. While screaming, "Die Freelancer Bitch!" My instincts leapt in response.

I lunged forwards, punching the pistol from his grasp, before leaping into the air an kicking him upside the head. He was down in seconds.

I strode to him immediately an picked him up by his armoured collar. Bringing his helmet close to my face. "Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?" I growled. I heard a whimper from within the helmet. I threw the man back down. "I ASKED WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screamed. Wash pulled out his assault rifle an stood at the ready.

I kicked the man, sending him flying. While I screamed the question for a third time. I grabbed his arm an hoisted him up, prepared to punch him again when he spoke. "My names, Gustaff Peters!" I growled an dropped him. Pulling my sword the director gave me from its sheath.

I slanted it towards him menacingly. While I smirked, "well your a squealer! Why'd you tell me?" He grunted an answer, "I can't stand to be asked the same question three times. It just becomes irritating." I paused an raised an eyebrow. Wow.

I rolled my neck. Hearing multiple, satisfying crackles as I did so. Wash grabbed him by the back of his armor an dragged him to a chair that was lying on its back in the floor. He quickly righted it's position before throwing the man into it.

I held my sword in my grasp tightly, slightly itching to hit someone with it. I felt California in the back of my mind roll her eyes. She hated my excessive pleasure of violence.

Wash began questioning the man. In an annoyed tone he asked him questions three times in a row repeatedly. Yeah, I was beginning to see why the man found it irritating.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Wash yelled. The man sneered. "I spit at the question! " WHY ARE YOU HERE!? " again the man refused to answer an flipped Wash off. Wash sighed, "Why are you here!?" The man grunted.

"I was on my patrol." Wash nodded an kicked the chair. Causing it to wobble. "When's the next patrol!" He yelled. The man screamed. "Though I walk the valley of the dead! I shall-" but I cut him off. "DOES HE REALLY HAVE TO ASK YOU TWO MORE FUCKING TIMES!" I screamed, fed up with this pointless game. "Fine then." I muttered. Remembering my enhancements. "Tell us or I'll just read your mind!" I growled. Wash looked at me, before he pointed to his helmet.

I was confused before I realized what he meant. I didn't have a helmet on so I couldn't. Damn.

The man shook his head indignant. I growled an lifted my sword. Prepared to scare him into being reasonable. But before I even fully lifted it into the air, a massive jolt ran through my arms. Sending me sprawling to the ground.

I groaned an rolled over. Quickly glancing at my hand, where I still gripped the handle of my sword. Which was now, a broken piece of metal. "Ah! SHIT!" I tossed it away. Before angrily glancing to my right. Where another man stood. A sniper in his hands. "Gustaff! You Dumbass. How'd you get caught?" Wash pulled his assault rifle.

Shooting it at the man. But I'm not really sure if any of his bullets hit. Because. Suddenly an 8 foot tall shadow approached behind the man. Grabbed his head an broke his neck. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Then a "Knif-le" flew through the air an killed Gustaf. Wash stood up his hands up in a, 'what the hell man' pose. I smiled, "hey Maine!"

He grunted an nodded in my direction. Before yanking his weapon, a massive gun with a curved blade called a 'Brute Shot' from the body of Gustaf Peters.

North an Wyoming came in through the door. Wyoming glanced around. "My my chaps. Seems we missed the fun." Wash jumped at their sudden arrival. To busy sulking about his lost chance to notice their arrival.

"Uh Maine didn't! Freaking killed my guy!" I giggled at him. He was adorable when he was whining about stuff.

I felt a hand on my arm. An I looked North was staring emotionless at me through his helmet. Though by the words he said next I could probably guess his facial expression.

"California?" I shook my head. "I'm Alexis, thanks." He put his hands up in surrender. "OK, just never thought that Alexis would giggle." I froze. He was right, I normally wouldn't giggle. I glanced over an saw Wash giving Wyoming some whip cream.

I looked at North an Maine who were standing next to me. Prepared to fight, I whistled. Catching the attention of Wash and Wyoming. I wagged my hand at them, gesturing for them to come over here. They started in my direction. I bent down. My helmet with its cracked visor laid on the ground. It'd need replacing when we got back to the MOI. But until then it'd serve its purpose.

I bent down an picked it up. Before plopping it down on my head, an latching it in place. I liked at my now gathered group of men. "Alright, A team probably by now has already achieved their goal. Which means we have very little time before weird gets to the company manager an they take action to defend him. Which means we need to strike now, an strike hard. Were going to go in here." I spoke. An began telling the plan. As I spoke I looked at my team. Each seemed prepared for this mission. An completely loyal.

The crack in my screen though messed up my vision. Everything was split an occasionally at the right angle doubled. I shook my head. No time to worry about petty things like that. Time to act.

...

We were in. North was in the surveillance room, ready to radio us at the slightest hint of danger. Wyoming was making a distraction in the main hall. Pretending to be a drunk wanting his money back. Distracting most security. While Wash an Maine were at my sides ready to be deployed for any unforeseen events.

:: North come in.::

I radioed.

:: Yes Alexis?::

:: Which hall to we go? An any security to look out for?::

:: Right hall, thirteen guys. All heavily armed, definitely prepared to die to protect their man. Checking screens five an eight. Yep, he's in the room third down the right hall. Sitting behind a desk on the phone. He's got two men inside the room::

:: Thanks North. An I'm sorry::

:: sorry?::

:: for snapping at you when you call me by the wrong name. It's unprofessional when we're on duty don't worry about it just call me Cali. OK?::

:: alright, it's OK I wasn't offended::

I shut the call off. An crouched. Quickly running down the right hall. I know that Wash an Maine were listening in on the call, so I didn't bother talking to them. I peeked around the corner. Am saw the armed men standing around laughing an talking. Their mistake.

I gently took out of my pocket, one of the three prototypes. An clicked it to the wall. With a whoomp. It latched on. I pressed the on button an suddenly, it seemed as if everything now echoed. As if, sound was trapped an had to ricochet back. Now we could work an our target wouldn't be alerted. Then I gestured to Maine and Wash. I held my hand up, then clenched it into a fist.

In seconds Washington an Maine were upon them. In a flurry of bullets an knives. I darted in an rolled. Landing in a lunge and shooting a man a few times with my hand gun . I was probably missing or he'd be dead already. Curse my stupid visor.

After a few more bullets he fell down. I darted past him an slipped in to the room. The two other agents would take care of them.

I looked around to be greeted by the not very nice end of a shotgun directly in my distorted vision. I had less then a second to duck, roll, an kick the legs out from under my assailant before my face almost was blown off. I rolled to the ground an laid on my back. Before I kicked the men directly in the crotch.

He fell to the ground holding himself. I took the barrel of his shotgun an smacked him upside the head with it. One, two, three times. Before I lifted my knee up an kicking him directly in the face. He fell o the ground knocked out.

I slowly stood, an turned. Even more slowly just for dramatic effect. What can I say, I'm a bit of a show off. The second man stood in front of my target. His knees knocked an shaking visibly with pure fear. He held limply in his grasp a gravity hammer. The man behind him sat inba rolly chair.

"Your here to kill me. I already know. Be a dear an make it quick. Oh an kill Charles while your at it. He slept with my wife." I nodded an silently an stepped closer. Taking the gun from the passed out body of the man. Before aiming it at his head. Granted my broken helmet obscured my aim.

I took the shot. My entire arm ricocheted from the blast. An with a dull thump my target slumped over an hit the ground. The second guy, Charles screamed. An attempted to hit me with the gravity hammer. I shot at him four times before he fell. The hammer booming as it struck the ground. Knocking me off balance for a few moments.

I gently picked it up. It was heavy no doubt. At least forty pounds. Am it seemed to have a iron/silver sheen to it. Just like my armor! I tossed it from hand to hand. Testing to see if I could manage such a deadly weapon. Greed filled my heart just holding it.

I looked down at the dead guy. I nudged him with my foot. "Yo bro! Mind if I take this?" He just laid there. Sarinating in a pool of blood. "Yeah, thought so." I muttered. Turning away an exiting the room.

...

I buckled down into my seat. The rest of our team doing the same. Carolina, South, Tex,York, and Florida were already settled in. "What took so long?" York asked playfully. South grumbled, "killing one guy to much for our little nuthouse escapee?" I looked at her. Before reaching up an unlatching my helmet. Throwing it off, it clattered somewhere on the ground off on the side. I jumped up, "wanna say that again! Where we can hear you a little better!?"

I threw my hands out threateningly. She stood up as well. Getting in my face, her pink an green helmet still on. "Sure! What little physco can't take care of one little mission!?" I punched her. Right in the helmet. Immediately spiderweb cracks scattered across the golden visor. She stumbled backwards. As she did I took my hammer from my back. An held it threateningly. "Next time I hit you with this." I growled.

She laid on the floor. Looking at me in a silent helmet gaze. Her visor very strange looking. Before she could reply though North loudly asked Washington. "Hey Wash?" "Yeah?" Came a reply. "Are you glowing?" I turned away from South Dakota.

"Yeah, my fault. I had a little too much fun with glow sticks, while waiting for you guys." I spoke cheerfully. I felt California pushing at the back of my thoughts. Too sweet to take control, yet still brave enough to ask.

Everyone liked confused. North took off his helmet an shook out his blonde hair. "Wait what? Glow sticks?" York walked over his helmet off. "Waiting?" I smiled, "sit down an we'll tell ya about our time today." Wash chirped. "I still have some whip cream!"

"OHMEHGERD!" I squealed. Walking down the ramp into the MOI. I had another can of whip cream an was squirting whip cream into my greedy mouth. Everyone around me, Wash,North, York, And Maine were laughing an eating whip cream with me.

South was sulking, complaining about how everyone loves North more than her. To a very poor Wyoming. Carolina was arguing with Texas about something that went wrong on their mission. An Florida was just being silent an doing strange things on his standard issue tablet.

The director greeted us when we entered. Texas, and North went up to him an reported the happenings of each of the teams.

I walked with York to my room. As he talked about getting me a better computer because mine was old an very out of style. I just listened an smiled. As we walked I passed an armor recycling bin. I tossed in my cracked helmet. An grinned, thinking of South now having to do the same thing. Dam, taking pleasure from others pain. Alexis is wearing off on me.

As we entered my room he waved, an said he was going to go check on Carolina, who apparently had been shot during their part of the mission. I nodded, "OK see ya at dinner York!" He waved an left. I silently entered my room. Draco was sleeping on the bed.

I smiled at him, an started taking my gear off. I set my hammer up against a wall. An slipped off my chestplate. As I did so though. Something fell out an clattered to the floor. I raised an eyebrow an looked. It was the prototype I nagged. I picked it up an brushed my fingers on its cool metal. This, is the peaceful sleep my friends deserve.

I got onto my knees, an crawled to the wall beside the door. Under a small metal table I latched it onto the wall, where it wouldn't be seen unless someone was on the ground looking for it. With a Whoomp. The room was made sound proof.

Problem solved, for now...

Author note.

Heya guys! Thanks for reading. This took longer to write then I expected, an wasn't as long as I planned. Oh well. How'd y'all like it? I get like no comments from y'all. It's disconcerting. I think that's the word to use there. Either way, I love critique! Unless it's about my spelling, cause my autocorrect does that shit. Bit seriously though, please gimme some kinda feedback. I mean I write this shit for you after all. You all mean very much to me!

Sorry, had an emotional moment there. *wipes tears from eyes* yeah, whip cream. That's gonna be a reference for a lot of stuff so, remember! It. An the hammer is now her signature weapon. When I play halo it's like my thing to have a Gravity Hammer. I Wuv Dem! Thanks for reading ~CoyoteDragon


	9. Hugs

== Director POV==

I growled an slammed my first into the table. Another failure. I heard footsteps approaching an I growled. "What do you want counselor?" I then heard the sound of a file folder hitting the table. "I warned you sir. If you keep pushing the Alpha for more fragments you'll get more broken shards." I groaned.

"If I wanted you to lecture me I would've asked." He walked over to stand beside me. "Well what are you going to do now director? The shard is strong. Stronger than the others we've accidentally created. Though it could never power a full suit of armor. Maybe a mini suit."

I looked up, it being strong was better than nothing. But still good for nothing"Fine put it into containment until it's needed for something." He nodded. "Of course sir."

== California POV ==

I dipped my fork into the bowl again. Scooping out some more lucky charms. I couldn't find any spoons so I settled for a fork. The only difference was that I didn't get any milk in my bites.

I sat in the cafeteria. Everybody was still asleep, I had woke up early an decided to try to practice with my hammer, since I couldn't go back to sleep. Only one light was on , so the rest of the room was cloaked in darkness.

I ate the last little marshmallow. An was about to drink the milk when suddenly, my cat jumped onto the table. "Hey itty bitty baby kitty!" I cooed. He meowed at me, as if to say. 'I'm not little, or a baby! ' I reached to stroke his head, but he bent down an started drinking my milk. "Hey! No no no, dammit Draco!"

He ignored me an continued drinking. I put my head on my hand an watched him lap it up, until it was all gone. He looked up at me with big gold eyes. "Are you satisfied? I hope you know I was going to drink that." He meowed. An I noticed he had a milk mustache on his furry little lips. I laughed.

Then he walked, well limped, over to me an curled up in my armored lap. I was wearing armor everywhere except my head. My helmet was still being replaced so I had to wait another 24 hours for it.

I was stroking his head when the lights flipped on. I quickly sheilded my eyes an winced. As suddenly I was bombarded with bright florescent light. Carolina stood in the doorway. Holding two bowls in her hands. She wasn't wearing any armor, just an aqua tank top an some black yoga pants.

To her left York appeared. Wearing all his armor, he quickly took a bowl from Carolina an they both headed my way. I smiled an waved as they sat down. York took his helmet off,"Hey, uh... Um...". I laughed realizing that he was scared I was my other self. " California don't worry." I said.

He laughed an gave me a thumbs up. Before dipping his spoon into his cerel and taking a massive bite of frosted flakes. His cheeks bulged from the size of it.

I glanced over as Carolina swiped some vivid red hair from her eyes. "I uh, didn't hear any screaming least night. No nightmares?" She inquired. I gulped. An empty cold feeling in the pit of my stomach bloomed. In all honesty my nightmares last night were worse than the night before. Memories struck me hard like slaps to the face, of the horrors my father put my through.

"I uh...um." I didn't answer. I didn't want to lie to her, but I also didn't want to worry her. York, set down his spoon, an patted my back. "It's OK, I get it. You know. Maybe if you told someone about it. They wouldn't be so bad, maybe your dreams could be more bearable.". I looked up at him. His eyes glimmered with sincerity. An a small kind smile ghosted his lips.

" you actually care? " I asked slight disbelief. Recognizing the look he was giving me as a true emotion. He nodded, "of course I care! We all do! Well, maybe not south but I care, Carolina cares, everyone does." He spoke softly. Rubbing small circles on my armored back.

I smiled. I felt tears welling in my eyes, threatening to burst forth in a wet flood of sadness, disbelief, an happiness. "That means allot to me, thank you. Thank you both." I whispered. Carolina reached over the table an took my hands. An gently patted them. " it's not a problem, we'd do anything for a friend. " I smiled at her an had to wipe a tear from my eye. It made its way across my cheek before I caught it, an squeezed it in my fist.

"Well if you really want to hear it I hope you make yourselves comfortable. This is a bit of a long story." I stated. Straightening up.

They both leaned closer eager to hear the horrors that burden me from a day to day basis.

Then I began. I told tales first of how I was treated at school. Children hitting me, stealing from me, an ganging up on me while beating me even more.

Then the tale I wove took a darker path. I spoke of what my mother would do to me. Slicing off my hair to humiliate me, burning me with a straightener when I didn't act as she wished I would. An sometimes starving me for weeks at a time because she felt I was eating too much.

Then I told them about the most painful of all my memories. The ones of my father.

He'd hit me, cut me, break things on me, rape me, occasionally he'd bring his drinking buddies over an use me to entertain his friends. By selling my body to them to buy his drugs.

An through it all, Carolina an York sat there listening an taking it all in without a word. Occasional tears but that was it. When I finally finished my tale I had tears streaming down my now red face.

My personalities were flipping from Alexis to California. As they usually did when I was under a lot of emotional stress. Then with out a warning, both York an Carolina engulfed me in a giant hug. I squeezed my eyes shut as I hugged back. Desperately wishing my story was just that, a story. But it wasn't...

Author note:

hey guys! Sorry about the chapter problems. I realize now my phone is doing weird crap an posting my stories in a weird order. Either way, if your reading this it means you actually are willing to see this story to it's end! Yay! But I'm sorry, this is going to be a long story. Stretching up all the way to season 13. Bit don't worry, I'm not going to re write everything! That would suck for both me an you. Well thanks for reading, I've fixed the problem BTW. So if you noticed it earlier go back an re read the problem areas I should've fixed then, an if I didn't please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks! Oh an if you just want to talk to me, here's my email! I love getting to know my readers!

thecoyotedragon

Thanks for reading, CoyoteDragon.


End file.
